


吻一颗糖

by shipwrecksie, snowflakes (Sixhalfmk)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Renjun accidentally turned into a piece of candy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipwrecksie/pseuds/shipwrecksie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/pseuds/snowflakes
Summary: 亲吻一颗糖，听上去是很疯狂，可也没那么糟糕。如果小黄变成了糖





	吻一颗糖

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleeepisaplace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/gifts).



事实上，李帝努有一点点担心。

今天梦队没有行程。辰乐回家了。天气晴好，经纪人跟着渽民志晟去了公园。宿舍里只剩下他和仁俊。为什么说李帝努有些担心的呢，就往常来说，仁俊不是什么非常安静的存在，不是闹着叫他打游戏，就是在客厅里看恐怖电影——尽管大部分时候，《安娜贝尔》或是别的什么只是放在那儿当背景音，仁俊蜷缩在沙发的毯子里举着手机挡脸，一边喊着“啊啊啊啊”一边拼命招手要李帝努赶紧过来坐在他身旁，他好把脸埋进李帝努的肩膀。而李帝努只能僵硬地坐着，忍受长达一小时三十分钟，温热呼吸轻挠侧颈的感觉。

今天黄仁俊钻进房间，已经快一个小时没有出声了。

李帝努尝试着敲了敲门：“仁俊？你在干嘛？”

没有出声。李帝努又敲了敲。

他掏出手机，决定给仁俊打个电话。别是偷偷溜出去了吧？

仁俊的手机铃声在门那头尽职尽责的响了起来。这下李帝努真的担心了。睡觉也该听到了啊？于是他小心翼翼地推开门，走进了房间。

房间里空无一人。窗户打开着，窗外温暖的风卷携着阳光探进屋内，几片早开的樱花细细碎碎地铺了一窗台。

仁俊的手机还在书桌上震动，李帝努按掉了自己的电话，走过去按亮黑掉的手机界面。只见上面显示着三四条未读信息，时间都是快一小时之前的了。这说明仁俊至少在一个小时前，就再没有看过自己的手机。这不正常。

李帝努又一一仔细查看了宿舍所有的房间，甚至是桌子下面，沙发后面和冰箱里。到处都没有仁俊的身影。

怎么回事，如果是出去了，怎么连手机也没带？千万不要和我玩捉迷藏，想到这里李帝努有些轻微的忿闷。如果真是这样，那就太没意思了。

“仁俊啊！”李帝努站在客厅里大喊了一声，声音碰上四周的墙壁，在空荡的房子里令人沮丧地回响。

就在这时，李帝努听到一声细微的沙沙声。李帝努停下来，仔细聆听，声音像是从他刚刚找过的仁俊房间传来。走去的路上，李帝努又好气又好笑：果然这就藏不住了，仁俊你也太不行了。

房间里依然空无一人。李帝努走进去，故意大声说：“你准备好了吗？我找到你了哦。”

他的声音再一次落入了一阵空落落的静默。沉默片刻，李帝努突然觉得垂手站在房间中间的自己有一点傻。黄仁俊，你到底去哪里了？他开始生气了。

这时，不知道怎的，他突然注意到自己方才检查仁俊手机时忽略的一样东西。

和仁俊的手机同样静静躺在书桌上的，除了几个switch和堆得乱七八糟的书，还有一颗糖。起初李帝努不知道这颗糖有哪一点吸引了他的注意。乍看上去，这颗糖看上去没什么特别。和普通糖果几乎没有分别，是外面都能买到的水果糖的样子，外面包着花花绿绿的糖纸，小小一颗，方方正正，就那么安安静静地躺在桌上。

然而再仔细一瞧，李帝努差点叫出声来——这颗小小体积的糖，似乎正在桌上缓慢挪动，翻滚的糖纸摩擦着书桌，发出轻柔的沙沙声。这便是李帝努寻找的声音来源。

李帝努用力眨了眨眼。他没看错，他刚注意到这颗糖时，它还在《中级韩语》的书脊中间翻滚，现在它已经艰难迈过了《中级韩语》，转而向《高级韩语》进发。

李帝努顺着糖果努力的方向望去。如果他没搞错的话，水果糖（是吗？）的目标应该是黄仁俊的手机。

李帝努产生了一个大胆且疯狂的想法。

令他怀疑理智的事情还在后面。就在他的小脑瓜当机的时候，水果糖突然开口说话了。

是的，你没看错，虽然李帝努希望是自己的听错了，可这颗翻滚着的水果糖，的的确确开口说话了。

“李帝努！”李帝努傻傻地瞪着那颗糖。是在叫他吗？

“李帝努！是我！黄仁俊！”水果糖尖尖的声音很是清透，似是小雪珠落在玻璃表面的声音，字字分明。李帝努的脑海中出现了薄荷柠檬味硬糖纷纷掉落的样子。

李帝努揉了揉眼睛，他真的不是在做梦吗？这是黄仁俊在放录音吗？难道是孩子们联合起来一起整他？如果是后者，那他们已经成功了，因为李帝努现在真的开始有些害怕了。

桌上的糖果不依不饶，继续用尖尖亮亮的声音叫道：“是我啊，是我没错！黄仁俊！”边说着，小小的身躯仿佛在奋力挣脱地（桌）面引力一般，跳跃的翻滚着，发出一连串越发响亮的沙沙声。李帝努反应过来，沙沙声不是别的，是剥糖纸时才会听到的声音。声音和记忆之间有一种独特的联想模式。一听到这种声音，唾液便开始雀跃地分泌，记忆自主地追溯到过去吃糖的经历，也许不是某一个独特的记忆，却是无数个流畅的拆开包装袋、剥下糖纸的动作，蓝莓味的，柠檬味的，草莓味的，漂亮的彩色泡泡糖味的，梅子味，盐味，还有那种淡淡的，入口后果味转瞬消失的水果糖。

——仁俊是一颗糖。

 

**

这花了李帝努足足一个小时来接受“仁俊是颗天知道什么味道的糖”这个事实。期间，糖果用仁俊的声音絮絮叨叨地说了好些，每一次说话便会在桌面上笨拙地翻动，李帝努很想笑。

“现在怎么办啊。”

“我也不知道啊，”糖果，哦不，黄仁俊气鼓鼓的说道，“我也没遇到这种事情。”

李帝努看了看时间：“他们就快回来咯。”

糖叹了口气。糖纸簌簌地抖动了一下，在阳光下折射出梦幻般的彩色。

“你要不亲一亲我。”糖果的声音很平，听不出感情，倒是有些就事论事的味道。

李帝努哭笑不得：“你认真的吗？”

“不是啊，经验来说不都应该这样嘛？”仁俊糖抖抖身体，端端正正地坐着（或者躺着，谁知道——谁知道一颗糖放在桌上是坐着的还是躺着的？）。

“除了亲我，你还有什么更好的提议吗？”

李帝努歪了歪头。这绝对是他这小小的二十年人生中见过，也听过最疯狂的事情，和解决方法了。黄仁俊以为这是什么，童话故事吗？是睡美人还是爱丽丝，他开始怀疑他们的邻居是不是疯帽子。

他瞪着黄仁俊杂阳光下有些绚烂闪光的糖纸，不确定地问道：“呃，要我把你举起来吗？”

“不不不，千万别。”黄仁俊的声音有些慌乱，糖纸小幅度地上下抖动了一下，这让李帝努想起仁俊小巧的鼻翼煽动的样子，像是蝴蝶扑闪翅膀。

亲吻一颗糖，听上去是很疯狂，可也没那么糟糕。于是他闭上眼睛，眼睫微微颤抖，俯身下去。耳边是糖纸发出的轻柔沙沙声，仿佛糖果也和他一样紧张似的。如果换做一个真实的黄仁俊，此时怕是已经脸红得快哭出来了吧：必然是泪眼汪汪，嘴唇咬的红红，李帝努只想用舌尖抚慰出现在下唇上的咬痕，告诉他，我在这里呢，别担心。

我会让你变回来的。

他的嘴唇很轻很轻地落在了糖纸上只一瞬，充其量只能说是擦过而已。糖纸发出一阵急促的沙沙声。李帝努听见窗外风起，树叶互相摩挲，是丝绸与丝绸互相轻触、缱绻交缠，低声絮语；一阵难以形容的甜蜜香气，像是打翻了一罐花蜜，气味也像有质感的稠密液体，流淌在他的鼻尖。

风停了，李帝努睁开眼睛。

仁俊坐在书桌上，乱糟糟的头发耷拉着，脸上一片艳丽的红色，一直蔓延到脖颈，延展到身上那件旧T恤的领口里。他呆呆地坐着，眼睛明亮，李帝努有些移不开眼神。

窗外和煦的暖风吹进来，树梢纷涌，不似方才的神秘，却也扰乱了几束浅白色的阳光。李帝努晃了眼，眼睛闭上又睁开，再抬眼一看仁俊——他看向自己的样子，好像星河万象都落在他眼底。

 

**

“我变成糖的时候，当时你都想了些什么啊？”他们像往常一样坐在沙发上看电影时，仁俊好奇地问道。

李帝努堪堪犹豫了一秒，立刻回答道：“怎样把你变回来咯。”

“除了这个，没了？”仁俊瞪大眼睛，显得十分狐疑。

“没了。”

“真是无趣啊。”仁俊撇撇嘴，注意力重新转移到电视屏幕上。

李帝努歪头，注视着仁俊的侧脸，见他纤长的睫毛随着眼睫翩飞。

我说我想剥开你的糖纸，一直剥到藏在里面、变成糖的你，舌尖卷过你透明的，一览无余的身体，尝你的味道，你会相信吗？

还是不说的好。李帝努微笑着，收回了目光。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 我就纳闷：为什么总是李激遇上这些奇奇怪怪的事【。  
> 灵感来源其实是bubblyplum拍的梦想演唱会的小黄，憋不住写了条真情实感的微博：小黄就像裹着五颜六色的小糖纸，一层层剥开能流出甜蜜的梦境来。  
> 老师拍的小黄真的太好看了，真真是梦幻中的漂亮完美豆呀。


End file.
